Princess
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: Okay this is for a friend on another page, and for some reason I couldnt publish it on the other sight, oh well. This is a Sanosuke Hanadara/Self insert. Once again this is for a friend of mine. Enjoy. NON-BETA'ED ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. SANOSUKE HANADARA IS NOT MY CHARACTER AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS! This is just a drabble shot. I hope it's enjoyed


Princess {}*{}*{}*{}*{}

Through the street's of the captiol slipped a young woman with {H/c} flitting behind her shoulder's. What was she doing? hiding. She had been brought here because she was having to make an appearence. Not that she minded so much, no in all honesty she did enjoy getting to get out of her home and getting to travel and meet people, but she seriously HATED the fact that she had to be watched on a constant basis and that she had no freedome to do anything she liked. It was simply unfair, so today the {e/g} female was slipping out to explore a little bit on her own.

"Yo Sano, did you hear that a princess is supposed to be coming today?" The usually excitable Shinpachi asked with a just as hyper and excitable Heisuke walking beside him, their Shinsungumi blue's flowing in the wind behind them. They were doing their regular patrol's, or at least Sanosuke was on his patrol, his team was already on the street's and going about thehir own job's while Shinpachi and Heisuke seemed to have decided to come with him, not that the russet eyed male minded, it was nice to have his friends hanging around, though hearing about this 'princess' that was coming to the capitol was getting to wear his nerves a little bit.

"Eh? well if she's comin then maybe thing's will calm down around here." He said with a shrug. Heisuke raised a brow as he heard his friend before shaking his head. Shinpachi sighed and shook his head. He swore that his friend was loosing it! but then again Sanosuke wasnt the one to party as much as Shinpachi, go figure.

"I've got to catch up with my team, dont get into trouble you two." The spear wielding male said making his two friends grin and ask if they ever did anything bad. That was what made the other captian turned and headed down another street before pausing hearing something. And as he took another step foward, he glared, it was a woman, and from the sounds of it someone was giving her trouble, and Sanosuke had no intention of letting it continue.

"Come on 'princess' we're fearless solider's giving our all to protect our home, and here you are, saying you arent willing to give us anything to make sure YOUR safe?" One man said with a sick sneer on his face as he stepped closer to the beautiful woman infront of him. Though the {E/C} female glared even harder. "NO." She snapped. This was why she was watched all the time, because of the shameless men that lurked around the corner waiting to pounce on the young woman.

"Aw come on now Kio, how about a kiss?" One of the men said with a smirk as he reached foward about ready to touch ehr when a hand gripped his wrist making him turn and glare seeing a man in the Shinsungimi blue's.

"Maybe not with her but i'll give you some attention."

The woman who had previously been slinking back against a wall, though now seeing a man standing infront of her would be attacker made her raise a brow. But before anything could happen, the men who had been trying to gain the woman's attention were walking off and eyes were on her again. And {Name} was truely greatful, so she straightened and smiled nodding her head as a faint blush came to her lips.

"Thankyou" {Name} said with a smile on her lips. She wasnt sure who the man was, but he had saved her, and that was something that deserved her gratitude. And when the male looked at her with a smile on his face the woman swore that her heart stopped beating for a few seconds and the heat of a blush creeping up her neck.

"Your welcome, Princess."

And just like that, her knight in shinning blue armor was turning and walking away as the princesses body guards came running, ready to shield her from the ugly harshness of the world again. Though the sound of the namess man calling her 'Princess' still rung in her ear's, and for once, the title 'Princess' didnt seem so bad. 


End file.
